Photosynthesis contains two components: 'light reactions and 'dark ' reactions. The light reactions occur on a 3-D membrane network (thykaloids) in chloroplasts and involve linear electron transpot through several protein complexes, most notably photosystems II (PSII) and I (PSI). These two protein complexes are found in distinct regions of the thylakoid.